The present invention relates generally to anthropomorphic test dummies of the type utilized for aviation and automotive crash research and, in particular, to such a test dummy simulating a pregnant female.
Test dummies are a very important tool for use in evaluating the crashworthiness of vehicles. In fact, such dummies have become the stars of television, radio and print media advertisements. In the field of automotive crash test research, various types of dummies have been developed to represent a range of sizes of adults and children associated with the human population.
A full line of anthropomorphic test dummies is available from First Technology Safety Systems, Inc. of Plymouth, Mich. Included in the line are a BioSID side impact test dummy, Hybrid III test dummies in ninety-fifth percentile male, fifth percentile female, and fiftieth percentile configurations, a Side Impact model 572-SID test dummy, a Hybrid II fiftieth percentile test dummy, six-year-old and three-year-old child test dummies, a three-year-old airbag test dummy, a model CAMI-II infant test dummy, and VIP model test dummies in ninety-fifth and fifth percentile configurations.
The BioSID test dummy utilizes Hybrid III head, neck and leg assemblies and six ribs which are an adaptation of the Hybrid III design constructed from vascomax steel and oriented 90.degree. so that the faces of the ribs are turned toward the area of impact. The BioSID pelvis is capable of accepting a pubic and sacrum load cell. The Hybrid III ninety-fifth percentile male and the Hybrid III fifth percentile female test dummies include a three- or six-axis neck transducer, submarining indicator pelvis, chest displacement transducer, tibia-femur displacement transducers and mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The Hybrid III fiftieth percentile test dummy eliminates the submarining indicator pelvis used on the other Hybrid III dummies and meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 option specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart E.
The Side Impact model 572-SID test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart F utilizing Hybrid II head, neck and lower leg assemblies with upper and lower torso assemblies designed for side impacts. The Hybrid II fiftieth percentile test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 208 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart B including mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers.
The six-year-old child test dummy meets the specifications for the proposed FMVSS 208 standard and includes mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The three-year-old test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 213 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart C and includes mounts for head and chest accelerometers.
The three-year-old child airbag test dummy is of an experimental sit/stand construction. The infant test dummy meets the specifications for the FMVSS 213 standard specified in 49 CFR Part 572 Subpart D. and includes mounts for head, chest and pelvis accelerometers. The VIP test dummies include mounts in the head and chest for accelerometers.